Absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, incontinence pads and the like may be secured to an undergarment to hold the article in proper position during use. These articles frequently employ wings or flaps as well as garment attachment adhesive on the garment facing side of the article to secure the article to the undergarment. The wings or flaps typically employ adhesive to secure the end of the wing or flap to the undergarment.
Users often encounter difficulty attaching or applying the absorbent article. The peel strips or release materials covering the adhesive on the wings as well as the garment attachment adhesive are typically removed by the user at the same time. If the flexible wings contacts the garment attachment adhesive, the wings can get “stuck”. Alternatively, the adhesive on the flexible wings may contact a portion of the article causing the wing to stick. In other situations, the adhesive on the flexible wings might stick together or the adhesive on the flexible wings might come into contact with the garment attachment adhesive. Each of these situations presents difficulties for the wearer to overcome when applying the article.